


Lady Laura

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Derek, Memories, Mention Family Hale, Mention Stiles, Other, memories Laura Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek recuerda cómo era estar entre los brazos de su hermana cuando tenía pesadillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Laura

**Author's Note:**

> No se que decir solo que espero y les guste. A mi parecer así es como se siente Derek respecto a su hermana.

Laura.

Laura era una de las cosas en las que Derek no se permitía pensar, no solo porque se sentía culpable de su muerte, sino también porque le hacía recordar lo buena que era su vida antes del incendió y la muerte de Paige.

Las noches que cuando tenía cinco años y soñaba cosas feas y despertaba agitado y asustado, Laura era siempre la primera en llegar a su cuarto para abrazarlo y si eso no le calmaba le contaba cuentos o le cantaba algunas canciones de sus ancestros.

Ella siempre le cuidaba. Aun después de irse de Beacon Hills, en Nueva York cuando las pesadillas y la culpa le carcomían, ella lo abrazaba como cuando era pequeño, a pesar de que el la rechazaba porque no quería su lastima, no quería sentirse más culpable por primero matar a toda su familia y después ser el responsable de que su hermana se perdiera su vida por cuidar de él.

Todo hubiera sido tan diferente si él le hubiera hecho caso cuando ella le aseguraba que no se dejara engañar por nadie, en ese entonces ella no sabía que él salía con Kate, pero si le olía cuando regresaba del motel.

Algunas noches cuando todo estaba en calma y él yacía recostado en la cama con un Stiles desnudo y muy dormido a su lado se permitía imaginar cómo hubiese sido su vida si la primera vez que vio a Kate hubiera seguido a su instinto de no confiar y no a su instinto de ser rebelde y dejarse “querer” -aunque sabe que lo que tenían Kate y él no era más sexo, nada de amor ni palabras bonitas- su familia no habría muerto de esa forma tan cruel.

Probablemente después de la muerte de Paige en lugar de salir con Kate, lo hubiera superado permitiendo a sus hermanas y a su familia a estar junto a él, Cora le habría presentado a esos amigos que tanto presumía que tenía, Laura habría salido con ese chico Lahey, él que ahora sabía había sido el hermano de Isaac, su madre seguiría siendo la gran alfa que todos  admiraban y su manada seguiría siendo la más poderosa, quizás debido a eso no habría conocido a los chicos como los conocía, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera conocido a Stiles- el chico problema que le gustaba fisgonear por todas partes- seguro lo habría conocido de una forma similar a la que lo conoció años atrás,  en el bosque. Tal vez su relación hubiera empezado mucho antes, tal vez él fuera una mejor persona.

Laura seguramente se habría vuelto loca de felicidad por tener a alguien tan especial como cuñado, Cora se hubiera hecho su rival en video-juegos, comics y otras cosas que solo Cora hacía, a su familia también le habría encantado Stiles. Las cosas serían más fáciles y tranquilas.

Laura una vez le dijo que tenía que luchar por sus sueños y felicidad, que aprovechara lo que tenía cuando lo tenía, ella siempre tenía razón.

Algunas personas si supieran lo que se imaginaba le dirían que estaba loco por torturarse de esa forma, pero él no lo veía a sí a pesar de que le dolía, él lo veía como una forma de sentirse menos culpable aunque sea solo un minuto.

La extrañaba mucho, su voz, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su ánimo. Extrañaba salir al bosque a hacer carreritas con ella, retarla en trepar los árboles, ganarle el control del televisor para ver las caricaturas, el cómo le gustaba a ella comer las tortitas solo con mantequilla mientras él las ahogaba en jarabe, la forma en que lo abrazó cuando se enteraron que su madre estaba embarazada, el cómo discutía temas de adultos con inteligencia, extrañaba más aquellas sonrisas de complicidad cuando le robaban los dulces a Cora.

 Seguramente si aún estuviera solo y todos le odiaran por ser tan cabezota ya se habría vuelto loco entre la ausencia de sus padres, su familia, su mejor amiga y hermana Laura y una persona que lo ame. Pero no todo estaba perdido, ahora tenía a un chico a su lado que lo quería demasiado tanto como él le quería, tenía también una manada que cada día mejoraba y Cora seguía viva viviendo con él. La culpa ya era menos gracias a que Stiles y Cora no paraban de decirle que él no era el responsable de las cosas malas, y ahora él ya sonreía más y se permitía hacer cosas que siempre quiso hacer y de las que Laura siempre le animaba.

Seguramente si ella estuviera aquí las cosas serían diferentes, quizás no mejores pero mientras la tuviera a ella y a Cora todo estaría bien, pero Laura ya no estaba y a pesar de que le dolía podía asegurar que ella estaría muy orgullosa de él por lo que había mejorado en ese tiempo, él se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y los demás también lo hacían, lo único que le faltaba era Laura y sus abrazos sorpresa, su risa y sus regaños, pero dondequiera que ella estuviera tenía que estar tranquila porque ahora él si estaba siguiendo su consejo de aprovechar lo que tenía cuando lo tenía.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que tal?, ¿Les gusto?


End file.
